Infection with dengue virus can lead to a painful fever of varying severity. To date, five serotypes of dengue virus have been identified: dengue-1 (DEN-1), dengue-2 (DEN-2), or dengue-3 (DEN-3), dengue-4 (DENV-4) and dengue-5 (DEN-5). Dengue fever is caused by infection of a dengue virus. Dengue virus serotypes 1-4 can also cause dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF), and dengue shock syndrome (DSS). The most severe consequences of infection, DHF and DSS, can be life threatening. Dengue viruses cause 50-100 million cases of debilitating dengue fever, 500,000 cases of DHF/DSS, and more than 20,000 deaths each year. To date, there is no effective vaccine to protect against dengue fever and no drug treatment for the disease. Mosquito control efforts have been ineffective in preventing dengue outbreaks in endemic areas or in preventing further geographic spread of the disease. It is estimated that 3.5 billion people are threatened by infection with dengue virus. In addition, dengue virus is a leading cause of fever in travelers to endemic areas, such as Asia, Central and South America, and the Caribbean.
All four dengue virus serotypes are endemic throughout the tropical and subtropical regions of the world and constitute the most significant mosquito-borne viral threat to humans worldwide. Dengue viruses are transmitted to humans primarily by Aedes aegypti mosquitoes. Infection with one dengue virus serotype results in life-long protection from re-infection by that serotype, but does not prevent secondary infection by one of the other three dengue virus serotypes. In fact, previous infection with one dengue virus serotype can lead to an increased risk of severe disease (DHF/DSS) upon secondary infection with a different serotype. The development of an effective vaccine represents an important approach to the prevention and control of this global emerging disease.